


The city and the outsiders

by Mystery_Down_Here



Category: The city - Fandom
Genre: M/M, This is entirely my own creation of my own fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Down_Here/pseuds/Mystery_Down_Here
Summary: This is entirely fiction and in no way relevant to any fandoms but my own made up one.





	The city and the outsiders

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely fiction and in no way relevant to any fandoms but my own made up one.

The field was wide, spreading endlessly into the horizon. There was a soft breeze that calmed his nerves and eased Evan into a pleasant nap. Then there was a sudden sound that rang through his ears like a gun shot and woke him out of his bed. Evan looking around his room as his hands tightly gripped at his covers, his breathing evening out as he recognized his surroundings and calmed down. With a soft sigh, Evan stared at his empty room, the square space having a minimalistic style with pure white walls and curtained windows. A human feeling of life barely radiating in his cubic bedroom.

With a quick swipe of his covers he slid out of his bed and quickly set his blankets back in order atop of his bed before taking a shower and pulling his work attire out from his closet. The clean, freshly ironed, and bright white dress shirt contrasting vastly with his black slacks, socks, and tie. His work attire as simple and clean as his home.

Without a glance at his appearance in his closet mirror, or the thought of breakfast. Evan walked out of his room and navigated through his dimly lit living room to the entrance. The four small windows the house had barely shedding light into the room as they were covered with curtains just like the one in his room. Evan denying the need to turn on the fluorescent lights in his home but instead, quickly picking up his messenger bag and shuffling his shoes. Before he exited his house he stared down at the small shoe cabinet beside him that had a small orange pill bottle atop of it. He briefly collected his saliva before opening the bottle and swallowing a small, circular, red pill. His eyes staying closed as he tried to feel the pill slip through his body. He tried to imagine what was occurring to the pill in his stomach but as he tried to envision the event the back of his eyes begin to throb as if it to stop him. He sighed aloud and perished any further attempts to imagine things dissolving inside of him and simply placed the closed bottle back in its pace and stepped out of his home. Listening to the lock system engage on his door once it was shut. 

With a short glance across his neighborhood, he mentally noted the blue skyline he saw before he walked down to the end of his street where there sat a sign that read, “District B305 Hover bus station B.” Evan looked at the scanning system that was attached to the sign and unzipped the front most pocket on his bag, pulling his identification card out and holding it up to the scanner. As the machine beeped in clarification to his card, Evan tucked his card back into his messenger pocket and zipped the section back together. 

After a short wait, Evan watched was met with the opened doors of the hovering bus before him. With a quick step up the bus stairs and another scan of his card. He was able to take ahold of a nearby pole and stand in wait as the bus doors closed and the mechanic man announced in a monotonous voice, “Departing to Building 410 Alpha, 612 Beta, and 892 Calvin, please take your seats or hold of the safety bars.” Then the floating vehicle was off. A speed so fast but lacking of roughness in travel that Evan felt a slight uneasiness in his stomach as he stood looking outside of the window. The scenery before him gliding past him fast enough that it was nearly blurry to watch.

To distract himself from the uneasiness that he felt in his body, and the lack of scenery to peer at, Evan chose to evaluate the other passengers aboard his district bus. As he normally left for work an hour earlier than normal, he did not find it surprising that the only other passengers sitting or standing inside the bus were the early morning students and corporate workers looking to get a head start on their daily quotas. Both groups of patrons lacking an expression on their faces or the slightest hint to wanting to strike up a conversation. Providing Evan with no distractions as he settled his gaze back at the window and patiently waited for the bus to stop at his company.

His patience granting him a swift arrival as the bus soon stopped before an expansively tall skyscraper that seemed to be made of nothing but glass and smooth silver metal. His corporation, 612 Beta. With a short saunter and scan of his ID card, Evan stepped off of the bus and walked through the sliding doors of the building and stopped before a wide brown desk, briefly eyeing the robotic female that sat impossibly still behind the desk. 

Just as Evan began to part his lips to speak, a female voice interrupted him with the automated line of, “Please scan your Identification card against the scanner to your right and proceed to your designated elevator and report to your respective office.” The robot stiffly gesturing to a small red scanner sitting atop of the desk. Evan quickly swiped his card against the scanner and waited for the robot to respond with its usual good-bye of, “Have a nice day, 612 Beta Subject J95, Evan Kade.” Spoken with an even more automated tone of voice than its original sound before he sauntered to hallway that was lined with many elevator doors. He automatically walked to the fifteenth one on the left side of the long hallway and scanned his card against the pad that allowed him access to a terminal that identified his office floor and opened its doors for him to travel up in. 

The ride being awfully quiet as Evan mindlessly stared at the silver walls of the elevator without a single thought running through his brain. His absentminded task being halted by smooth slide of the doors that led to a geometrically square office section. The area lined with small cubicles and empty seats as Evan was always one of the few to arrive ahead of his scheduled time. 

With an automatic stride that Evan did not have to think twice about, he travelled through the expanse of identical working spaces to his own plain white cubicle. The space holding a printer below the desk with a few stacks of paper. Then a sleek desktop with a white keyboard sitting atop of his desk.

Evan placed his messenger bag under his desk and tapped his finger against a stuttering holographic name tag on the side of his desk that read, “Subject: J95 Person: Evan Kade.” Identifying the cubicle as his own. 

With a short login into his computer, Evan quickly got settled into a fast pace of work as he expertly analyzed various blueprints and 3-D designs of various machines submitted from the lower mechanics working in the engineering division. Correcting the designs, simulating the final design of the models, and then recording the data and imputing it into an organized spreadsheet that was then sent back to the division before he moved onto another blueprint and repeated the same process. His daily quota of tasks coming to a thousand plus plans being evaluated before he began to type fifty-thousand worded reports of various data calculations collected from survey institutes situated around the city. The reports biting chunks into the work he had to accomplish the next day he worked.

The rhythmic sounds of his typing carrying a never ending vibe as he became dissociated with the sound of other workers entering in single filed lines to their own stations. The individuals starting up their own sounds of typing as they worked on their own quotas of work.

Evan becoming so hazily consumed with his everyday task that when he finally came to and halted his hands on a finished report evaluating the sixtieth field tested drones. He saw that the cubicles around were just as empty as they were when he first entered. The only sound resounding in his section of the office being the low footsteps of other workers retiring for the day. His hands holding still until they moved to his mouse to submit the report and close down his desktop. 

Evan briskly collecting all of his work into his messenger bag and shutting down everything in his station. His body quickly moving towards the elevators that he felt like he saw just a moment ago. 

With a quick descent down the company elevator, Evan was soon back on the main entrance floor. He stepped towards the reception desk and scanned his ID card, responding to the robotic receptionist’s “good-bye”. Responding politely to the automated speech before he put the small card back into his messenger bag. Turning around to leave the building before he heard loud resounding steps coming from the elevator hallways, a man of familiarity emerging from around the corner of the room.

“Kade!” The man called with a wide smile and a small wave as his steps quickened before he stopped before Evan in glee.

“Cantam?” Evan responded in. “What are you doing?” He asked.

Tison grinned in a wide manner and wrapped his arm around Evan’s waist, drawing him in closer in a side-hug manner. “Come on, can I not visit my favorite cubic worker? Besides what did I say about addressing me by my last name? It’s Tison to you, you know.” He responded with before taking a step back, his previous smile a bit softer now. 

Evan slightly frowned at Tison’s last comment before responding to him. “Right. Also, besides visiting me, you should not be out of the stations right now. Since this is the hour that corporate officials leave.” Evan said. 

Tison hummed aloud. “Well, I am a manager for a sector, so I am permitted to leave the division for any reason I see fit.” Then with a small smirk on his lips, Tison patted Evan’s shoulder lightly. “That means I get to visit you after hours because I see it as a fitting reason!”

Evan gave a small smile and nod before he looked down at his wrist watch to check the time.

“In a rush?” Tison asked.

Evan looked up at Tison. “No, the watch does not work. I just keep it there, t feels important.”

Tison tucked his hand under Evans and tapped his finger against the glass cover of the watch with his other. “You know they don’t permit old items like this” He tweaked with the crown on the side of the watch. “You should throw this out before you get in trouble.” He commented before moving his hands away. Evan lightly pulling his cuff over the watch without responding.

“Well, you want to hear something?” Tison asked.

“Sure.” Evan responded politely.

“Another engineer died today.” Tison said as he brought a hand up to rub at the back of his neck. “He was talking about defecting, so of course I clipped his safety belts on the beam he was on and watched him fall.” He explained without a single look of remorse.

Evan looked down at his messenger bag. His hands gripped around the short straps that helped him hold his bag. He could not imagine what would occur if they were clipped. “Should you have done that?” He asked Tison aloud.

Tison lightly scowled at his question. “Are you suggesting that I should have showed mercy to a defected?” Evan began to speak but was cut off by Tison. “You wouldn’t though, you know your place. I suppose you mean why I didn’t report him first correct?”

Evan held his lips closed and nodded, his head lightly hurting as he pondered the slight ache that he felt in his chest. 

Tison looked to the side as he let out a short breath. “You know that people like that, defective, are easily replaceable. They aren’t missed and don’t deserve to live if they choose to quit. So there’s no reason to waste time with scum like that.” He explained. 

Evan nodded in response as he contemplated the ache that he felt. Hearing about the worker causing him pain he could not comprehend. His headache increasing with every moment he tried to identify his feelings and the pain that he felt. In the end giving up has he chose to finish his conversation instead. 

Turning towards Tison, Evan held up a phone that looked to be made of thin glass almost see-through in its material, as if it was holographic. The device displaying in a white pixel texture, the time. “I should be leaving now, and you should be returning as well Cantam.” He said curtly.

Tison raised his eyebrows before relaxing into a pleasant smile. “Right you are, I should be heading back by now anyways. You take care Evan.” He said with a light pat on Evan’s arm before stalking off down the hallways of elevators. Evan turning away and leaving the building to go home.

 

The breeze persisted harder than it did before and seemed to weep away the air in his lungs. Suffocating as he clutched at the deep throbs of pain in his chest. He tried to call out a name that sat at the tip of tongue but no sounds came out. 

Evan blinked his eyes open with a startle as calm as knock on a door. His mind catching up to the feeling of his chest heaving slower than his daily check of his surroundings. Same white walls, same empty room. He took a deep inhale of air before exhaling with a resounding silence taking the place of his previous panic.

He tried to recall his dreams but could not bring them to attention as he remembered that he should be getting for work. So with a graceful swipe of his covers he slid out of his bed and quickly set them back in order atop of his bed before taking a shower and pulling his work attire out from his closet. The bright white dress shirt contrasting vastly with his black slacks, socks, and tie starkly matching his other pieces of attire that were as simple and clean as his home.

Evan quickly exiting his room as he navigated through his dimly lit living room to the entrance without another thought for food as he dry swallowed a pill from his medication bottle and left to walk the corner of his street. The scanning of his Identification card being halted as he was distracted by the sudden smooth roar of a motor from behind him. He turned to face the sound and was met with the black, gold, and red colors of a motorbike stopping near him on the street. Evan recognizing the design and standard colors of the bike being a part of the division of enforcers who worked in a faraway sector of the city by the science corporations. 

He quickly withdrew his ID card from the scanner and straightened his posture as the person atop of the bike removed his helmet. The male wearing the standard uniform of an enforcer. A long-sleeved black dress shirt ironed perfectly with a badge and plate of their last name. Dark jeans and black boots highlighted with a belt decorated with a X26C Taser gun, tracking disks, and a glistening silver Beretta 92FS. All things Evan only read about in the news he used to listen to back in the education institutes. 

Evan stared as the cop combed a gloved hand through his red hair before he folded his dark sunglasses and laid tucked them on the side of his belt. The enforcer facing Evan with a pleasant smile and bright amber eyes that seemed to hold Evan’s attention to them and make him feel uneasy despite his want to remain calm.

“I see you’re waking two hours before your scheduled time as always Evan.” The enforcer greeted smoothly.

Evan briefly eyed the enforcer’s name plate before nodding. “Good morning, Enforcer Kaizer.” He greeted politely.

The enforcer laughed aloud before calming down with a wide smile. “I see you around everyday on my patrols you know? We’re practically friends you and me, so it’s alright to call me Kyle, my first name.” He said in a friendly manner as he leaned slightly forward atop of his bike whose motor purred in a low tone.

Evan nodded at the enforcer’s notion before he cautiously spoke his next words. “Alright, Enforcer Kyle. Is there some amiss?” He asked.

Kyle chuckled breathlessly. “Can I not talk to a good citizen of the city of Altiva? Last time I checked, that wasn’t a capital offense.” He stated.

Evan found the continuity of his nodding curious as he repeated the gesture before responding. “If you say so, then I agree. If you wish for a conversation I can spare some time before I am required to report to the corporation.” He said with a slight tug of his sleeve over the wrist watch he had on. Feeling a relaxing sense wash over him as Kyle didn’t seem to notice his small action before speaking to him again.

“How is work going?” He asked nonchalantly.

Evan hesitated with his words. “My work is going well, I continue to unnecessarily complete more than my quota calls for.” He answers before noticing the tugging feeling from the start of their meeting returning in the back of his consciousness as he lined his eyes along the path of Kyle’s intense amber eyes. The enforcer humming aloud in a thoughtful sound.

“Efficient as always.” He complimented. “It reminds me of something.” Kyle commented before he looked up as if in thought.

Evan found himself nodding to the enforcer’s words once again before responding. “Reminds you of what sir?” He asks curiously. Kyle tilting his head back down as Evan noticed the intensity of Kyle’s eyes seemingly change as he felt the sense that the enforcer was watching him closer than before.

“This is the year where the age of this city lines up. It’s why my patrols have increased,” Kyle said before eyeing Evan closely. “There will be a lot of departures this turn around, it might stir something in the simplicity Altiva carries…” He trailed off ominously.

Evan lightly frowned at the statement, feeling another ache in his mind as he tried to comprehend it. He gave up again in favor of plainly asking about it. “A stir in Altiva?” He asked.

Kyle leaned back on his bike as he reached into his right side pocket and pulled out a small white piece of paper. “It must’ve hurt,” He briefly says before he tucks his helmet under his arm and pulls up his right leg, tossing the limb over his bike seat and walking towards Evan. Tugging at his hand with the covered wrist watch and placing the piece of paper in his palm. “I’m just saying that the flowers should be in bloom this season, perhaps you should buy some.” He reasons with a short hum following his words. His hand curling over Evan’s so that his fingers closed in on the paper in his hand.

Then with a quick wink, Kyle stepped over to his bike and slid back onto the vehicle. Placing his sunglasses and helmet back on before revving the engine of the motorbike twice with a bright smile. “I got a trainee working under me, so keep a friendly eye out for an enforcer by the name of Allan Williams.” He calls out before throttling the engine once more and taking off just as fast as he had showed up.

After a moment of silence, Evan released a breath he did not know he was holding. Turning back around to scan his ID card and call for a bus. The vehicle pulling up to his stop after a short wait. His travel to his building seeming to speed up. The grand building standing vastly higher than him before he could even have a moment’s peace aboard the bus. 

With a quick scan of his ID card on his way off of the bus, then at the receptionist desk on his way into his corporate building. He politely responded to the robotic desk worker and made his way to his cubicle. Phasing into a sound of a clicking keyboard the moment he found his work station and sat down. Minutes turning into hours as he scanned multiple graphs, charts, 3-D models, blueprints, computations, lines of code, and wrote reports at an incomparable speed. His haze of typing and focus being abruptly stopped as he felt someone tap his shoulder. With a calm turn of his head, he held his fingers still and looked at a corporate worker who had pursed lips. “The section manager is calling for you, answer notifications on your computer next time or else you will face a consequence I have no say in other than warning you for.” The worker said before sauntering off into the mass of cubicles.

Evan looked back down at his fingers aboard the keyboard and quickly computed a line into the coding he had pulled up before sending the document off instead of saving it, as it was finished. Quickly collecting his belongings before walking down the long aisle of his office floor until he came upon a dark mahogany door that lead to a large room that was half the size of the section. He looked to his left and despite the distance, could make out the same large sectioned off room as the one he was before. Noting that the floor was made identical from one side of the building to the other on the same floor. Turning back to the door, Evan stilled his breath and knocked on the door one time and waited before he heard the lock on the door click open and move to allow him inside. Locking once again once he was inside.

He stood still just past the entrance and waited to be called by his section manager. Denying his urges to announce his presence as he noticed his boss facing the opposite direction of him. Hoping that the open and close signified his entrance enough. 

With a quick answer to his internal turmoil, he noticed a finger stick out from behind the large black leather chair. Waving towards his boss in a manner to call him over. Evan walking over to his boss’s desk before he held still again. Watching the finger point to a red cushioned chair that was near him. Taking a seat before waiting in a silent patience for his boss to begin their meeting.

Without turning around in his chair, Evan could see the hardened stare of his boss’s face as he spoke. “Mr. Kade, what is your subject identity, quota accomplishment number for today, and position description.”

Evan opened his mouth to answer in confidence but hesitated with his words nonetheless. “Subject: J95, analyzed and submitted 2,345 prints, my job is a data, mechanics, and design analyzer to correct, evaluate, and submit final prints in order to further the progress of the development of technology in Altiva and support the community with no quality other than perfection to deliver the best results. Section manager Braeburn.” He said with an air of calmness unknown to his active nerves.

Braeburn seemed to lean forward in his chair as the creak of his seat could be heard in the close proximity between him and Evan. Causing Evan to straighten his posture further. “Did you continue to complete unnecessary work?” His boss asked.

Evan wondered about the wet feeling of his hands, rubbing them against his thighs in order to remove the perspiration from his skin. “Yes, sir.” He answered plainly.

Braeburn put weight into the back of his chair and leaned into the cushions of his seat. “And they call people like you star subjects.” He said in a low tone, mostly meant for himself but Evan heard it anyway. Choosing to try and forget about the statement as his boss turned around in chair and faced him. A more tired appearance plastered atop of his slightly wrinkled skin than the workers he sees aboard the bus every day. “Well, you wouldn’t know the action of defecting if it came up to you and told you to do so.” Braeburn said as he leaned onto his hand, propping his elbow atop of his desk.

Evan simply nodded in response, not quite knowing what to respond with.

Braeburn blew a heavy sigh from his lips. “I’m not getting any younger but I’m not getting any closer to the dead age. But with what I’ve been practicing I might as well say aloud that I’ve been stuck in this dang office long enough.” He said a bit tiredly.

Evan looked a bit confused at Braeburn. “What do you mean by this sir?” He asked before he could filter the statement.

Braeburn looked closer at Evan. Making direct eye contact. The weight behind his dark hues stirring a heavy feeling inside of Evan that he could not wrap his mind around, worrying about the lack of mental pain as he simply felt lost looking into the eye of his boss. “It means exactly what it sounds like.” Braeburn stated simply before leaning back into his leather seat. “They constantly say that it’s all for the company, that it’s part of your job, and that you will be commended for your efforts to support society and the community.” He said before leaning forward, closing the dstance between him and Evan even further than before.

With serious eyes that pierced Evan’s thoughts and breathing his boss spoke his next statement so slowly that Evan felt the words burning into his mind. “Once you miss a pill, skip a checkup, you find that the way the hierarchy is built. You’re controlled to listen, we managers can say more than the average dull labor horse but it’s because our doses are lighter than the rest. This demented city is built like a factory line from the old ages, learn one thing at a time until you can do it with your eyes closed. They teach you the moment you’re raised in the institutes.” He stated, a cold smile replacing his downward expression. “This one will hurt.” He said plainly.

Evan wondered what he meant until he felt a pain in the back of his head that shook the core of his being. His eyes widening as the cloth of his slacks became ruffled as his hands gripped onto the fabric to deny the pain he felt in his head. The pain throbbing painfully as he felt like something was suppressing his thoughts. His internal questions being stopped completely by another throbbing wave that tired him with every attempted thought he made. Evan ultimately closing his eyes to empty his thoughts and think of nothing. No sound, breathing, nothing, no singular thought, and the pain subsided into a dull pain. One that left him feeling somewhat hollow.

Braeburn leaned back into his chair and waved his hand dismissively. “You’re done with work today, collect your stuff and head on home.” He said. Evan picking up his messenger bag and stepping towards the door before Braeburn calls his name out. Halting his walk. “Make sure you do what you can before they’re taken away from you. Now, off to home with you.”

Evan briefly nods his head before leaving the office. His body progressing to his house out of muscle memory. The scans the ride home, then his walk to his door all passing him by in a haze with the lightest thoughts about his meeting with Braeburn. Never ending until he reached his door and heard the lock on it release, opening for him to enter. With a step inside he finally came to his senses and set his bag down. Noticing a white slip fall to the ground in his bent down motion.

Evan picked up the small piece of paper and opened it, seeing a small map scrawled on it with some written directions. He recalled it being the paper that Kyle had given him earlier in the day. Reading the minor instructions of. “Visit the shop and get yourself something nice! No card needed.” Written in a messy cursive style along with a map that seemed to advise him to walk in a straight line in the opposite direction of the corner station. 

He recalled the meeting with his boss and thought of his words through the slight headache that arose in his mind. He looked to his side and saw his pill bottle, the small orange container holding a few red pills. He briefly noted that he needed to refill them and take his checkup in the process. A smaller notion making him think that those mental notes can be done at a later date than annually scheduled. Causing Evan to consider Kyle’s note. A stilling breath pushing him to exit his home, leaving behind his messenger bag and staring at the small map as he simply walked in a straight line on the sidewalk. Forward and further past the end of the neighborhood until the sidewalk led to nothing more than grassy fields and and street that stretched as far as the eye could see. Leaving him to wonder where the flower shop could possibly be located at until he felt a sudden intense tugging pull at the back of his clothes. As if something was pulling him back, he first tried to keep walking and ignore the slight pulling feeling. Closing his eyes as he pushed through the pull on his clothes and progress forward, soon feeling relief as the tugging subsided and he opened his eyes. Halting in his walk as he noticed his environment.

A vastly changed appearance than he was met with before. Brightly green colored trees and shrubs surrounding him as the sidewalk and street carried heavy cracks with small strips of grass indenting themselves inside them. The smell of greenery surrounding his senses.

Evan turned around and noticed that the widely clean street he traveled down was no a tunnel like walkway surrounded with trees on each side. He could briefly recognize the bright blue hue of the sky in the distance that he normally saw in the city and felt more at ease. Chalking the situation up to closing his eyes for too long as he turned back and kept walking forward. Heeding the words on the white slip of paper. “Don’t stop moving forward, you’ll find it.” He continued his walk.

Evan soon found the remnants of broken building, aged with ruin and greenery. His body and senses feeling familiar with the scenery in a way unknown to him. His little journey coming to a halt as he noticed an old lady brushing the front of a stable building covered in brightly colored plants of a grand variety. Placed into hanging pots, pots on the ground, and what Evan believed to be elongated versions of the pots that managed to hold large colored plants. 

He walked up to the old woman and waited to be addressed, the old woman not noticing his presence until she turned to her side to sweep. Noticing him then, and smiling widely at his presence. “My, hello sir.” She greeted in a happy tone that Evan had not heard in a long while. “Hello, ma’am. Is this a flower store?” He asked return.

The old woman nodded her head in a slow manner before gesturing to the shop. “It is quite old and I do not charge patrons anymore due to the state of….well, I cherish the flowers that my husband and I had grown together. So yes, this is a flower shop.” She responded with a weary smile.

Evan found himself feeling cheery as the old woman clarified the large colored plants being flowers. Different and unique in each plant’s color and structure. From varying amounts of petal, petal size, physical look, it was so much information and new knowledge to him that without knowing. Evan was drawn close to the various potted plants and scanned around the outside of the shop. The old woman watching his actions curiously before smiling. “My, my, it’s been awhile since I’ve seen such someone with such an affinity for flowers!” She said happily aloud with a light laugh. Evan being too consumed in studying the flowers before him.

The old woman came up by his side and patted his shoulder to get his attention. Evan turning towards her with an utter look of surprise and curiosity. The old woman smiling at the expression. “Step inside the store and I’ll prepare you my most beautiful flowers.” She suggested before entering the store, Evan following suit only to be met with a wider variety of flowers that seemed to endlessly amaze him in their color and beauty. The old woman walking behind the empty counter, taking out a wide piece of white paper and sheets of red tissue paper. Lining the paper up together atop one another, pacing a bright yellow string off to the side before she walked to the left side of the shop where Evan stood nearby looking closely at a few white roses. She smiled at the scene and turned back around to pick out a bundle of orange red chrysanthemums and long purple irises with a few white lilies. Holding the bundle of flowers together and placing them atop of the sheets of paper. Wrapping the bundle of flowers into a bouquet, securing the sheets together with the yellow string. 

Evan was just admiring some small daisies that had grown in the ground before he heard the woman call him over to where she stood behind a counter. A bundle of wrapped of flowers being held out towards him as he stood on the other side of her. 

“These are for you dearie.” The woman said as she presented the bundle closer to him. “This is called a bouquet, and these flowers were the most popular with my husband and customers.” She commented as Evan took the flowers observing the large and skinny flowers with wonder in his eyes before he remembered to thank her. He looked back up to the woman. “Thank you ma’am I appreciate your generosity. These, flowers, and this, bouquet, are very lovely and different to me.” He said.

The old woman waved a hand dismissively in the air. “No need to thank me so politely, and you can call me Ophillia. It’s what all of the locals address me as.” She said.

Evan nodded before a curios idea popped into his mind past the headache he had. “Might I ask Mrs. Ophillia, what are these flowers?” He asked gesturing to the carious flowers in the bouquet.

Ophillia smiled brightly as she pointed to the chrysanthemums then pointed to a section of her shop that had more bundles of various colored chrysanthemums. “These are called chrysanthemums and are characterized by their many petals fanning out into a beautiful flower I enjoy quite a lot.” She said before gesturing to the rises and pointing to another section of her shop. “These are irises, the deep purple being a beautiful simple but pretty flower to my husband.” She explained then gestured to the lilies and smiled somberly. “Lastly, these are lilies. I don’t have very many of them left as many people have passed away recently.” She said.

Evan tilted his head at her words. “Passed away?” He restated.

Ophillia nodded her head. “Yes, someone of your looks must be from the other side. You must not be familiar with it I suppose but, many people, my husband included have died and thus, passed away.”

Evan felt his breath still at the end of her words. “Died.” He breathlessly repeated. He suddenly recalled Tison’s story, Kyle’s comments, and his boss’s words. Feeling an intense emotion he couldn’t define overcome him as he looked down at the lilies. His mind racing to understand his feelings and the sense of loss that he felt.

Ophillia looked concerned over Evans somewhat lost expression. His facial expression having no emotions to them until now despite the same simple cast look he carried. She understood his predicament and gave a small smile. “In this life, many people come and go. Whether it is the rules that they leave, the cruelty of the world, or that there time is simply gone.” She said before continuing, Evan looking up to listen to her. “You can only remember them and mourn them for a time before you too will have to move on and cherish the time that they were here, not the time that they are gone.” She ended with. A comforting press into Evan’s arm as she walked to the entrance of her store. Evan following behind her as she pointed further down the street. 

“Just past the old playground is a field that was used as a park ground for picnics back then.” She said. Evan having a gap understanding of what the locations that she was describing were, only knowing words associated with his job and other work descriptions that were taught in the institutes.

Ophillia pressed warm hands into the sides of Evan’s arms as she held a bright smile. “Why don’t you go enjoy the breeze? A little bit of outdoor air can change one a lot.” She said.

Evan felt a sense of worry invade his emotions as he repeated the word “change” in his mind. It was a capital offense to defect and he was gaining the slight sense that what he was currently doing was exactly that.

“You remind me so much of my kind husband, and that cheery orphan.” Ophillia said aloud before walking back into the store and picking up her broom. “You can take off now dearie, my time is almost up like all others and I enjoyed a fresh breath of air from a person like you.” She said before returning to her previous action of sweeping the dusty floor of her shop. Leaving Evan to idle about.

The sudden sense of defecting overcoming his confidence to venture forward and explore his new environment. Or turn back before he gets caught and brought in by enforcers. A wave of anxiety rushed through him that he did not know how to comprehend or ease. The only vice helping him being the flowers in his hand. Reminding him of his previous conversations and Kyle’s encouraging words to get himself something nice. The previous encounter seeming lost to him. 

Taking a step forward and walking towards the field as he pushed past his own fear of defecting from Altiva. His home, his city, the dangers. He moved forward.  

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeeeeeeeee.  
> Ignore spelling errors my dudes.


End file.
